Angelus
by FurudeRika
Summary: Anna, a woman with a lively attitude and acts without hesitation, wants to escape from the hellhole she was in. Instead of a knight in shining armor she was expecting to rescue her, she runs into...a purple clad mercenary...?


**Hey guys! Rika here! And *gasp* it's a Kranna fanfic! Yes, I am that weird. When it comes to me, it comes to me. Now then!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia in any way.**

**Enjoy Desu~!**

* * *

Prologue: First Meeting

"Find her!" She heard someone say. More like shouting but whatever. That doesn't change the fact that she is being hunted.

"Lord Kvar will be upset if he found out that she's missing!" Another shout came. This time, it was closer to her than the first shout. "And today's the day where Lord Yggdrasill sent one of his subordinates to inspect the ranch!"

"Sir, what does the human look like?" one asked.

"Her code name is A012, human name Anna," the one she heard shouting earlier answered. "She has long chocolate brown hair, and her eyes are the same color as her hair. Oh and for the record, she has nothing appealing about her so it should be easy to find her."

_'N-Nothing appealing...! Well! I never...!'_ she thought angrily. So what is she doesn't have the boobs or hips to get the guys! Okay...so she's a bit violent but that's not the point! There's other qualities of women to get men that's not always boobs! Ugh...Those Desians are no different from humans.

Men...

This is why she hates men. But that's not the issue right now. The issue is that she's crammed in between two crates. Because she's 'small' that she was able to squeeze in between them. An advantage of not having such a killer bod! She felt heat unconsciously flow through her face. Wait a sec...did she just compliment how well a tiny body could have advantage...in a situation like this...?! Well...it _is_ true and all but..Bah! There's no point in thinking about it. She needs to get out of here. Fast!

Anna waited silently at her spot until she was perfectly sure that the coast is clear. When it was, she slipped out of the tight space and stretched her back. Being crammed in that confined space for a long time made her muscles all tight. A groan accidentally slipped out of her mouth and she quickly covered her mouth with her hands. But not before a high pitched squeak escaped.

"Did you hear something?" a Desian, obviously not too far away, asked. It seems like he's not alone.

_Shit!_

"Must be your imagination..." another one yawned. Anna sighed and relaxed. That way is no good so...

"Who the hell are you?" a gruff voice asked from behind. Out of habit, she turned around to face the person who asked her. That was a really, really stupid mistake right there. Anna stared face to face at the Desian. It took her a couple seconds to realize how stupid the move was.

"BALLSACS!!!" she shouted before bolting in the opposite direction. Not too long after, she heard the alarm go off and as of right now, it's only a matter of time until she is caught. She needs to find a place to hide.

Anna turned at one corner. Then another. And another. And yet another corner. How many corners does this blasted ranch have?! Anna turned at one more corner and saw a door at the end of the hall. Relief swept through her as one word came into mind.

_Assholes!_

Making the ranch this complicated is rather stupid. Panting, she debated whether she should open the door or not. Maybe it's a trap. Maybe not. The voices down the halls sounds louder meaning that they are coming closer.

'_You know what?'_ she thought, approaching the door. _'Screw this! I've made it this far, I might as well take the chance!'_

The door slid open and she ran into what appears to be a somewhat dark room. Worse. She's not alone in the room. From what she can make out, there were two others in the room. Both had their backs on her which is a good thing for her. One of them was sitting on a chair and the other was standing in front of a screen of some sort. The one sitting in the chair turned his head slightly in her direction. Crap! Anna looked around her and hid to the closest spot hoping she was not heard by him.

"Is something wrong?" the one standing asked. Anna felt rage build up inside her. She knew this voice really well. It's that squinty eyed Desian bastard, Kvar, that ran this ranch. Oh, how she wanted to go up to him and punch him in the face really hard for what he had done to her and the rest of the group she was with. Or even poke those squinty eyes of his. But he's too strong and doing so might get her caught. That's something she doesn't want right now. She crossed her heart and prayed to the Goddess Martel that the other one didn't notice her here.

"No, it's nothing," the other one said shifting back to his seat. Anna's eyes widened. Oh my g-What a sexy voice he has...

_'Wait! Snap out of it, Anna!'_ She thought mentally. '_These men are dangerous!'_

"It appears that there is an uproar at the ranch right now..." the one with the sexy voice said calmly. And uninterested at the subject at hand.

"Yes there is, unfortunately," Kvar responded. "A human has escaped and is currently on the loose. Fortunately for us, the human hasn't left the ranch."

"Seems pretty hectic to me..." Anna heard the chair skidded back indicating that he stood up and is about to leave. "I'll come back once things settle down."

The footsteps headed towards her direction. Anna inched closer to the wall from in between the crates. She heard a dagger fell near her and her heart missed a beat. The dagger was still in its sheath so that was a good sign for now. But that doesn't mean she's safe. She had been found! Anna made a close to silent whimper as she pushed herself further back. The person leaned in closer to reach the dagger and then grab her. But what he did surprised her. His gloved fingers reached her trembling fingers and gently opened her hand. The feeling of tenderness and reassurance had her stop shaking in fear. The sheathed dagger that was close to her slipped into her fingers, and he closed her hand over it. Once he was done, he pulled back and stood up with what sounded like a tsk.

"...I misplaced my dagger..." he said calmly. Anna's eyes widened as she realized his intentions. He noticed that she was the one that was trying to escape. He _wanted_ her to escape.

"Shall I fetch it?" Kvar asked approaching them. Anna's fear returned. No, no, no. No! Not when she finally have the opportunity to escape from this wretched place with a chance to fight! Please don't let her be caught!

"No," he told Kvar. "If I can't reach it, it's most likely you can't reach it either. It's only a weapon; I can always get another one to replace it."

"If you say so." Kvar replied. The door opened, and then closed. And now she's left in the room with that guy. Ah...mother f-

The door opened again, causing her to stop thinking. This time, it was another Desian entering the room.

"Lord Kvar! We can't find her!"

"Find her!" Kvar snarled. "She took the Exsphere with her! We don't know if it's perfect for the Angelus Project!"

Anna's eyes twitched. She's being used for a project? Well! She most certainly hopes he get a big fat F when she succeeds in her escape. She clutched the dagger that still held warmth from the man who gave it to her. Who he is, what are his motives or why he did this, she does not know. What she does know is that he hopes that she puts up a fight whether she gets out or not.

No.

She _will_ get out of here without fail.

Kvar continued shouting orders a few more times before the Desian and Kvar, himself, left the room. Anna waited a little bit longer before she decided to get up and out. She peered out of the door to see a Desian standing guard. With wide eyes and without making a sound, she backed away so that the door closed itself. After it closed, she exhales really loudly. Her heart was beating just as hard as that moment earlier.

"Okay, Anna," she whispered to herself. "Breathe...1...2...3...You can do this. Sure you haven't killed anybody just yet, but you can make use of a sheathed dagger like that time..."

_'Just like that time...'_ The repeated thought brought back some memories. Anna closed her eyes and clutched the dagger tightly until her hands felt numb as the memories soar through her mind. When she opened her eyes, she knew hesitation is no longer needed. Anna opened the door and, using the sheathed blade, smacked the Desian with all her might. He stumbled forward and turned around with a sneer.

"You b-"

Before he can finish his sentence, she canned him without second thought. He gasped for air as he clutched his groin and fell over.

"Bet you wish you were unconscious with the first hit, huh?" she asked. Anna ran down the hall without bothering to hear what he has to say. She reached a T-intersection where there were guards on both ends of the hall. Anna cursed under her breath. Turning back is no option, but staying here is not one either. Fortunately for her, there's a door just across from her. She ran for the door and...

Bingo!

The door was unlocked! Anna opened the door and slipped inside. She heard yelling before the door closed. With a smile, she locked the door.

"Hahaha, suckers!" she chuckled.

"I think that would be a line best said if there wasn't anybody around..."

Anna froze. Once again, out of habit, she turned around and looked at the person who spoke to her. With wide eyes, she stared face to face with a handsome male with auburn hair and wine eyes. Holy Kharlan...If he had one word to define him then that word would be...

Sexy. Dead sexy.

She stuck in a room with a sexy man. It was like a dream come true.

Except for one thing…

...he's half-naked...

* * *

**Whoo! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. ^^**

**Anyway, look forward to chapter 1!**

**Ni-Pah~!**


End file.
